habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Mental Health Warriors Unite
Overview Who: People battling with Mental Health Goal: To build a place that is real & close enough to be open about struggles & challenges, while remaining a positive force for hope. Party Rules *'Be respectful' *'Do not start a quest unless it is up next in the QUEST QUEUE (see details in Quest Queue section below)' *'If you are participating in a boss quest and have missed some dailies, please spend the night in the Inn to avoiding harming your party members. ' (It IS possible for a single person to kill the entire party all at once if they have missed enough dailies. Some bosses do more damage than others and it is entirely possible that a high-level boss could deal over 50 HP damage at once as a result of a single person's missed dailies. I have experienced it. It is not fun.) *'And of course, try to have fun and show off your costumes and the pets and mounts you've raised!' Members PLEASE ADD YOURSELF! ---- Quests & the Quest Queue This is an attempt to democratize the process of deciding which quests our party will go on. We're still working the bugs out! I anyone is dissatisfied with the current arrangement or has ideas about how to improve upon it, please send a PM to asl / @x4ojM to let me know! HOW THIS WORKS: Party members let me (asl/@x4ojM) know what quests they own by sending me (asl/@x4ojM) PMs. I create a list of quests available to the party and post it on this wiki page (see below). The quest queue is a list of which quests the group had decided they want to go on next. It is generated by asl/@x4ojM based on feedback gathered from PMs people send me, things people say in Party Chat, and "Votes" placed here on this wiki page (see below for voting!!). If you are the owner of a quest that is coming up soon in the queue, I (asl/@x4ojM) will send you a PM letting you know when the group wants you to start the quest. THE QUEST QUEUE (current as of '''02/04): ' *1) SEA SERPENT (difficult 1200 HP Boss!!) *2) polar bear cub (easy collection quest) *3) Unicorn (600 HP Boss) *4) Lunar Battle Part 2 (easy 100 HP boss) '''AVAILABLE QUESTS & VOTING' YOU CAN VOTE FOR A QUEST YOU WANT TO DO BY EDITING THE FOLLOWING LISTS OF AVAILABLE QUESTS TO PLACE AN "X" IN THE FIRST COLUMN, IN FRONT OF THE QUEST YOU WANT. EQUIPMENT QUESTS: PET QUESTS: (REWARDS FOR PET QUESTS ARE ALWAYS 3 EGGS OF THAT PET, PLUS VARIABLE AMOUNTS OF XP POINTS AND GOLD BASED ON THE DIFFICULTY OF THE QUEST) OTHER QUESTS AVAILABLE INCLUDE BEGINNER LEVEL QUESTS SUCH AS THE BASI-LIST, BUT HIGHER LEVEL PARTY MEMBERS (LVL 60+) ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE IN THESE. COMPLETED QUESTS A list of all our completed quests (including date of completion) can be seen HERE Party Challenges to Jen, if you want to describe the first challenge you created here, why you created it, and what the prizes are and who they go to.... Recommended Guilds & Guild Challenges *'Living Vividly ' *'The Chronic Illness Guild' *'Mentally ill' *'Anxiety Alliance' - Focus on the FEELING not the FEAR *'Complusive Overeaters and Co. - '''Me and the Food (happy and healthy relationship), Mindful Eating, I went to the shop and bought only the things I had planned to buy *'Be Kind to Yourself Guild''' - Good Work!, Self-compassion, Treat Yo' Self, Imprefect is Good!, Selfcare, Constructive Self-Talk *'UNFREEZE the Freeze Response, CPTSD and truama (no/minium triggers)' - Unfreeze the Freeze Response 2.0 *'Knights of Academia' - They have new self improvement/self discipline challenges each week but list of past ones are here https://knightsofacademia.com/category/cotw/ *'Flow' - Making a hard task easier Resources Please add! MORE MORE FORTHCOMING Category:The Armory Category:Parties